Arsenal (Fury Warriors (Season 1))
This page lists all the weapons, devices, & vehicles used by the Fury Warriors of Season 1. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Fury Warriors series page as well as the team page of the Fury Warriors. Transformation Devices Knuckle Morpher Knuckle Morpher: Each Warrior has a symbol on their left hand that can glow. They correspond to their astrological sign & it becomes the Knuckle Morpher when needed. By setting the Knuckle Morpher to Transformation Mode, they transform. When three members gather & set their Knuckle Morphers to Zord Mode, they can summon the Fury Zords. To board, a member must set their Knuckle Morpher to Boarding Mode in order to 'Dive-In'. They can also communicate with other Warriors by setting the Knuckle Morpher to Communication Mode. Individual Weapons & Attacks Falcon Bow Falcon Bow: The Falcon Warrior's main weapon, a bow & arrow set situated on the left wrist (in place of the Knuckle Morpher). Its finishing attack is called "Burning Falcon", which involves the shooting of a giant fiery arrow from the Falcon Bow. Phoenix Fans Phoenix Fans: The Phoenix Warrior's main weapons, a pair of fans. Its finishing attack, known as the "Infernado", resembles a blast from a flame-thrower tornado. Crescent Sabers Crescent Sabers: The Eagle Warrior's main weapons, a pair of swords. Its finishing attack, called "Flying Strike", resembles a wave of fire. Gale Blaster Gale Blaster: The Beetle Warrior's main weapon, a cannon. Its finishing attack is called "Gale Blast", which is a concentrated ball of air. Tornado Discs Tornado Discs: The Wing Warrior's main weapons, a pair of bucklers, resembling discs. Its finishing attack is called "Full Moon Slash", which is a vertical slash of magenta-tinted air that charges to the target. Beetle Blades Beetle Blades: The Stag Warrior's main weapons, axe-like tonfas. Its finishing attack is called "Whirlwind Strike", which is a horizontal tornado blast. Toro Cannons Toro Cannons: The Toro Warrior's main weapon, a pair of shoulder cannons. Its finishing attack is called "Matador Blast". Cheetah Claws Cheetah Claws: The Cheetah Warrior's main weapons, a pair of long, sharp claws that are attached to her hands. Its finishing attack is called "Night Scratch", which is a powerful claw slash. Spiral Horn Spiral Horn: The Ram Warrior's main weapon, a drill arm. Its finishing attack is called "Spiral Strike", which is a drill attack that involves a dive from a height. Saw Saber Saw Saber: The Shark Warrior's main weapon, a serrated broadsword. Its finishing attack is called "Storm Wave", which calls forth a small tsunami. Aqua Blaster Aqua Blaster: The Whale Warrior's main weapon, a small gun. Its finishing attack is called "Whale Blast", which is a strong blast. Manta Staff Manta Staff: The Manta Warrior's main weapon, a double blade halberd. Its finishing attack is called "Manta Stream", which shoots a stream of water. Vehicles Fury Flyers The Fury Flyers are fighter jets created by a very ancient mechanism for supporting the Fury Zords. They are usually stored inside the Cloud Dragon. Each team has three Fury Flyers, one per warrior. Fire Flyer Fire Flyer: The Fury Flyer of the Fire Warriors. It looks a bit like a bird & a sword. It has two wings that extend out. Statistics *'Length': 19.5 m *'Width': 13.2 m *'Height': 5.6 m *'Weight': 40 tons Wind Flyer Wind Flyer: The Fury Flyer of the Wind Warriors. It has two laser cannons & has the shape of a beetle with two pincers that open. Statistics *'Length': 19.5 m *'Width': 13 m *'Height': 6 m *'Weight': 6 tons Earth Flyer Earth Flyer: The Fury Flyer of the Earth Warriors. It has two sets of jet wings, claws on the back, & four cannons of lasers. Statistics *'Length': 18 m *'Width': 12.5 m *'Height': 6 m *'Weight': 50 tons Aqua Flyer Aqua Flyer: The Fury Flyer of the Water Warriors. It resembles a dolphin & has two lasers. Statistics *'Length': 21 m *'Width': 13 m *'Weight': 40 tons Inventory Transformation Devices * Knuckle Morpher Individual Weapons *Fire Warriors ** Falcon Bow ** Phoenix Fans ** Crescent Sabers *Wind Warriors **Gale Blaster **Tornado Discs **Beetle Blades *Earth Warriors **Toro Cannons **Cheetah Claws **Spiral Horn *Water Warriors **Saw Saber **Aqua Blaster **Manta Staff Vehicles *Fury Flyers **Fire Flyer **Wind Flyer **Earth Flyer **Aqua Flyer Category:Fury Warriors Category:Arsenal